


支线任务

by Elunei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elunei/pseuds/Elunei
Summary: 插科打诨
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	支线任务

光之战士正携无影潜逃。

准确来说，是无影爱梅特赛尔克的头。

“我之后一定会被阿莉塞骂的。”光显得十分懊恼，还把腋下的脑袋夹得紧了一点。“我一定是疯了。”

“确实如此，不值得怀疑。”

而爱梅特赛尔克的灵魂本魂，正像个大号的人形气球缀在光的耳朵旁边，样子很难让人不怀疑在古代他们是否其实是一对连体婴，一个负责骂人一个负责被骂。还好当时古代人过于斯文，并没有开发出多少不雅的词语，导致爱梅特呛人还惦着鼻子，活像守护天节卖力表演的气人工作人员。

光有点无语，为人跑腿还被原主说。但想到爱梅特可能还会回他，这是跑腿的一环，不爽不要跑，便又把话憋下去了，因为他确实还挺想跑这个腿的。

事情的起因主要还是光捡了讨伐哈迪斯落下的紫色小石头，他在弯下腰之前就有点预感，可是打包带走所有掉落物是每一个冒险者的本能，他没办法违抗天性，就好像他没能拒绝之后出现的蓝色感叹号。

光何止没能拒绝，他差点给激动地跪下了。加雷马的战斗狂人皇太子说得对，他们可能确实有点像，不然光也不会如此期待自己的敌人能够死而复生，好让自己能够再多揍几拳。

当天晚上，爱梅特赛尔克如愿以偿地出现在了悬挂公馆的英雄私室里，上一个不速之客现在已经永远地成为了光的室友，光摸摸自己的肚子，思考自己是否还能容纳另一尊大佛。

爱梅特很适时地指出了光的滑稽动作：“你吃撑了？”

光摇摇头：“我在想暴揍了你之后还愿意不愿意让我吸收你的灵魂。”

“？”

无影大人让英雄整得有点懵，但转念想他也不能理解库啵啵库啵的脑回路，就有些释然，毕竟他一样没看懂过那个人的创造学论文。

光意识到自己又说了句胡话，赶忙摆摆手，就开门见山道：“那么无影大人要我去哪里跑腿呢？”

“我可没说一定要让你替我做事。”

让爱梅特坦率地说一句话可能会要了他的命，即便他已经没有这份本钱，但看样子是预支还没着落的下辈子的口德也不准备改，总之呛到人就是赚到。

光还有些心虚，他和爱梅特赛尔克就好像早上码头送别说好再也不见，转头下午远航的人就折返说我有东西没拿，而光正守着他留下的东西准备占为己有，言语间也不免有一丝丝被抓包的尴尬。

光讪讪地笑：“我自愿的，自愿的。报酬不要也行。”

爱梅特赛尔克瞥了他一眼，很稀奇地没有继续嘲讽他，就说你跟我来。

一跟就跟到了加雷马的驻扎营地。

光不是埃斯蒂尼安那种次世代苍天龙骑士，就是个普普通通的本世代光之加护英雄，因而一个人站在加雷马重兵驻守的大门口的时候，不免怀疑爱梅特赛尔克是不是其实只想变着花样报仇。爱梅特明白光想说什么，居高临下又很是鄙夷地看了一眼，抬抬手示意光跟着他走。

光难得地享有了加雷马国父才有的特殊通道待遇，为了方便无影，通道还很贴心地设置了许多与人类本身的肉体无关的检验设置，只留下记录。一盏盏绿灯在眼前亮起，等到有天艾欧泽亚同盟军拿下这片区域，光很担心他们会不会因此找到英雄通敌的证据。

还好三个小时之后，光就不必再担心这件事了，他砸破所有了索鲁斯复制体培养皿，挑了一个看上去最顺眼的，同时警报声大作，光破罐子破摔，带着湿漉漉的国父脑袋在所有监控前晃了一圈，坐实一切有的没的。

光苦着脸：“这下我的锅可就大了。”

爱梅特倒是很悠闲地飘在一边：“没关系，到时候就你说你被无影附身了，瓦利斯一定觉得这是我能做出来的事情。”

光点点头觉得也可以，转而又问：“那拂晓那边怎么说，我和你一见钟情，因而迫切地想要与哈迪斯的头殉情吗？”

爱梅特有些意味深长地看了光一眼，仿佛他坦然地抢走了自己准备的冰激凌的第一口，很有些不知所措：“别叫我哈迪斯。”

光一时语塞，不知是爱梅特没否认私奔殉情还是被拒绝叫真名让他更惊讶或者难过一点。

爱梅特的委托地点在红玉海，光悄咪咪地在半夜传送到了自凝岛，一个猛子扎进了海底。

嘴毒的无影笑他平时一定没少进行自由落体运动，光说你不懂，这才是最快的移动方式，搭配天赐祝福我就是野外最靓的冒险者。

爱梅特听着又笑了，这回光从他的表情上看不出什么讽刺的内容，大约人之将死其言也善，于是终于鼓起一点点的勇气，小心翼翼地问他：

“你到底是想要我做什么？”

爱梅特赛尔克看上去很是惬意地翻了个身，却没有吭声。光只能陪着他静静地浮在水里，就像两朵泡沫，一个是实心的而另一个空心，他得不停地扒拉几下才能追上爱梅特，伸手也只能抓到路过他肚子的一条苦尔鳗。

还逃走了。

爱梅特低头看了看从自己腹部冒出来的左手，终于肯屈尊换了个姿势，抱胸朝光笑道：“你还想再来一次吗？”

光悻悻然地退开，举起双手表示无辜。

灵魂先生却似乎很是受用现在这个状态，故意地缓缓靠近光，粼粼的波光显得他的脸十分虚幻，让光觉得这也许只是他久远以前遗失的一个梦，某些让他在悬挂公馆的夜晚翻来覆去无法入睡的东西。光不相信是否真的有什么能历经许久而从未变质，但现在他却感受到了来自真正的亚马乌罗提的压迫感，那群彬彬有礼的大个子很是心痛地围成一团，仿佛在质问他为什么不肯对旧友说一句好久不见。

而旧友则有些坏心地直接穿过了光，下嘴唇离上嘴唇只有半个指甲盖的距离，让光结结实实地被加雷马人的大体型套了进去。

“走了，跟我来你就知道了。”

光其实隐约就有猜到目的地的模样，毕竟爱梅特赛尔克自从摊牌以后就差没把守墓人这个标牌举在脸上，他最后想去的地方十之八九也与古代人脱不了干系。

索鲁斯的脑袋只是灵魂以太的最后一些载体，和白圣石的结晶碎片结合在一起构成爱梅特赛尔克岌岌可危的自我意识。他已经没有力气去怨恨、去复仇、去期盼，可仍还是十分想要回家。海底的遗迹也被灵灾破坏地完全看不出模样，光只能依稀辨认出创造管理局的窗户和国会议事厅的大门。

然后爱梅特赛尔克冲他说：“你把我放下，你的任务就完成了。”

光却突如其来地感到很悲伤，他摇了摇头：“我还没拿到我的报酬。”

“英雄可不能反悔。”

光看了看四周，这里上不着天下不着地，天不知地也不知，于是很无赖地回答：“去他妈的英雄。”

终于轮到爱梅特赛尔克也无语了一次：“你不放手，过几天我一样也会消失不见。”

“不，”光有些恍惚，“等到下一个故事，或者再下一个故事，或许总有一天你能接着使唤我去跑腿。我要把你锁在这里。你就永远不会消失了。”

“你疯了吧？”

“可能是吧。我现在能叫你哈迪斯了吗？”

哈迪斯很无奈，只好用一个没有实体的亲吻默认这场闹剧。

-fin-


End file.
